The Other Side
by Cookielovesanime
Summary: Some say that there's an 'Alternative Realm or World' Where everything is the opposite of our world. No one has been to that world. Some say that is impossible. Some say that it's an suicide mission...that you won't make it out back alive... Rated "T" For Language and Gruesome Horror.


The Other Side

Mirror...

Tell Me Something...

Tell Me Who's The Loneliness of All...

Some say that there's an 'Alternative Realm or World' Where everything is the opposite of our world. No one has been to that world. Some say that is impossible. Some say that it's an suicide mission...that you won't make it out back alive...

"Have you found their location yet? What are they doing, what do they look like?!"

"Calm down already! Your such a child."

"Both of you shut up! We have a mission instructed by the boss."

"..."

"..."

"Thank You...Now let's get started..."

"Vee~ Ludwig, I'm hungry." A small quite voice calls out. Ludwig turns around to see his Italian friend standing behind him rubbing his eyes.

"Well Guten Morgen to you too Feliciano." Feliciano smiles and hugs the German.

"Mi dispiace Lud. Bunogirno~!" Feliciano giggles as he embraces his friend. Ludwig sighs and let the younger male keep hugging him.

"Make sure you eat and get dressed. Today is the world meeting so you should wear something nice." Ludwig says as he then have enough of Feliciano's affection and shakes him off.

"Okay Lud~!" Feliciano gave Ludwig a peck on the cheek then he skipped all the way over to his bedroom.

"Wake up you bloody wanker!" The Britain man viciously shakes the blonde man in his bed to wake him up. It was a struggle since his American friend was a hard sleeper.

"I'm up already dude chill out!" The American male say as he sat up on his bed. The Brit sighs and apologizes for his behavior.

"Sorry Alfred. I do apologize for my actions but it frustrated me because you wouldn't wake up. And today is the world meeting. You planned to start it." Arthur says with a apologetic look.

"It's alright Arthur, but I'm starving! Let's go get some food!" Alfred yells.

"That's okay because I cooked you some breakfast already." Arthur says closing his eyes and grinning. When he opens his eyes Alfred was gone. He sighs and lowers his head. "Bloody Wanker. Well then I'll just treat myself!" Arthur stands up and grumbly stomps out of the room.

Wang Yao opens his eyes to see his Japanese friend towering over him.

"Ohayō gozaimasu Yao-san." He says smiling slightly. Yao smiles and sits up on his bed. He stretches his arms as he yawns.

"Zǎoshang hǎo Kiku." He says to Kiku. Kiku steps aside so Yao could stand up. Yao stands up and looks at his Kiku to see that he's already dressed. "Your dressed I see aru." Kiku nods slightly."I was going to wake you but I see you just woke up in time for breakfast." Kiku smiles.

"Xièxiè Kiku." Wang Yao walks to his closet to grab his clothing. "I'll go get dress before I go eat. Go wait for me and make sure my food don't get cold." Yao says as he folds his clothes over his arm. Kiku nods again.

"Very werr then. I'll wait for you. Don't forget about the world meeting today." Kiku walks out the room and closes the door behind him. Yao sighs as he goes into his bathroom to start getting ready.

"Wakey Wakey Matthieu~." The Frenchman gently shakes the smaller Canadian in his bed. Matthew opens his eyes and looks around to only see his former care taker smiling down at him.

"Oh Bonjour Francis. Is breakfast ready?" Matthew asks. Francis nods. "Yes and I made you Pancakes Mon Cher~ I hope you enjoy them." Francis holds out his hand to Matthew and helps him up off his bed.

"Oh and today it's the world meeting! So wear something nice!" He added. "I just hope people notice me this time because I have an idea to help Global Warming." Matthew says prideful. Francis chuckles.

"I know they will." Matthew walks over to his window and gazes at the beautiful weather.

"It looks like it's going to be a nice day Francis." Matthew says as he looks out the window. Francis smiles and nods his head. He walks up behind him and looks out too.

"I have to agree with you. It is beautiful isn't it?" He puts his hand on top of Matt's head and rubs it like he was a child.

"Hey! I'm not a child anymore." The Canadian cheeks were dusted pink as his eyes twinkle but showing his embarrassment emotion. The French male made a sad smile as he turns to embrace the younger male.

"I know you are Mon Cher~ I just miss you that's all." He says as he caresses the younger male's head. Matthew hugs back and smiles.

"I'm always here for you Papa, because I know that your lonely." He says. Francis smiles.

"Merci Mon Cher. It's been so lonely since Angleterre left me. But I have you." Francis let's go off Matthew and gives him a small smile. "Now let's go eat before the food gets cold." Matthew nods as he walks out the door with Francis following him.

"Ivan it's time to wake up. Today is the world meeting and we're going to be late." A Prussian male says as he shakes the Russian in his bed.

"I don't want to!" The Russian cries as he pulls the covers over his head. The Prussian male sighs as he leans against the wall near the bed and crosses his arms.

"Mr. Beilschmidt is Ivan-san up yet?" An Estonian male asks as he peeps his head out from behind the door. "Yeah the meeting is going to start soon." Says a small Latvian male in a quiet voice. He peeps out from under the Estonian shyly. "We have thirty minutes left." Says a Lithuanian male in a timid voice. The Prussian sighs.

"Vake up Ivan. Quit being a baby and get up before I bring Natalya in here." He threatens.

"You wouldn't dare! Gilbert I'll kill you if you do that." Ivan says. Gilbert growls and grabs the blankets and pull them off of him. Ivan gasps and frowns. "Now get up already."

Ivan sits up on his bed a sighs. "Okay then..." He stands up and exits his bedroom with his servants. Gilbert glares at Ivan noticing his strange attitude and reaction. He dives and exits the room as well.

"Seems like everyone is heading to the meeting now boss." A man says in a deep German accent.

"Great. Perhaps we shall give them a surprise visit?" A voice says in a dark tone.

"We shouldn't just "pop" out of nowhere. We should take on of their people. One that would least be noticed." A quiet voice says.

"Okay but... Who?"

"Hurry up Lovino were going to be late!" Says a Spaniard man as he buttons his jacket.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Lovino says as he pulls his arm into his jacket. The Spanish man smiles as he sees Lovino in his suit.

"Oh how cute Lovi. You look very professional~" He says teasingly. Lovino's cheeks were dusted pink.

"Shut up idota! Let's go already!" He storms out of the house grumbling words in Italian.

"Oh Lovi~..." He says following him out the house closing and locking the door behind him.

"AND DON'T CALL ME LOVI!"

~{ Time Skip }~

"The meeting is about to start so please take your seats until our leader for the world conference arrives." Ludwig says before sitting down in his chair. Then the door busts open.

"Dudes we're here and ready to start!" Alfred says. Arthur came running behind him and panting. "Alfred you need to stop running!" Arthur says heavily. "But the hero can never be late no matter what!"

"Good your here. Now we can start."

 **Cookie: Well That's the end of Chapter One. Gakuen Hetalia will be updated soon so don't kill me.**

 **Goodbye Everybody,**

 **Cookie-Out~**


End file.
